Technical Field
This disclosure is related to a holding frame for holding plug connector modules for installing in a plug connector housing or for screwing to wall surfaces.
Description of the Related Art
Holding frames of the aforementioned type are used to hold plug connector modules, wherein the holding frame is fitted with various plug connector modules and subsequently inserted into a plug connector housing and is screwed to said plug connector housing. It is necessary for the holding frame to be mechanically stable in order to be able to withstand plugging forces and pulling forces that occur when joining together or separating the plug connection.
GB PS 965 560 discloses a rectangular, divided holding frame that comprises fastening means that are used to fasten the unit in a plug connector housing. The fastening of the plug connector modules occurs in this frame in a positive-locking manner.
The company publication from the company HARTING Elektronik GmbH “Schwere Steckverbinder, Han Modular, 16 3” (“Heavy Plug Connectors, Han Modular System, 16 3”) dated 20 Jun. 1995 furthermore discloses an essentially rectangular holding frame that is provided with side walls that extend at a right angle with respect to the assembly plane. The plug connector modules are provided with latching hooks that latch with the side walls when inserting the plug connector modules into the holding frame and are consequently fixedly held in said holding frame.
Furthermore, a holding frame for holding plug connector modules is disclosed in DE 197 07 120 C1, said holding frame being embodied from two halves that are connected to one another in an articulated manner. The plug connector modules are inserted into a longitudinal side of the folded holding frame and are fixed by the second longitudinal side by means of a parallel alignment of the two longitudinal sides with respect to one another. The longitudinal sides are oriented at a right angle with respect to the fastening plane.
A disadvantage in the case of the holding frame disclosed in the prior art is that it is only possible to insert plug connector modules into the holding frame or remove said plug connector modules from the holding frame from a defined side of the holding frame. Moreover, the known holding frame can only receive a limited number of plug connector modules. A larger construction would be too unstable.